Captain N: Welcome to the 21st Century
by HadrasVorshoth
Summary: What if Kevin was killed during the passage through the Ultimate Warp Zone? What if the Gaming Realms were locked in a never-ending war until 2011? What if the NEW Captain N was a 20 year old geek who was cynical but also had a love of the ridiculous?
1. The Introductory Chapter of Doomyness!

**Captain N: Welcome to the 21st Century.**

_All products and characters belong to their own universes and creators unless they've explicitly given permission to them belonging to someone else in which case BLARG STOP CONFUSING MATTERS. Everything belongs to everyone who made it or owns majority copyright or trademark. I am making no profit out of this. Unless they're willing to buy the story off me. XD_

Let's say the universe is infinite. Because it might as well be. Or, better, a mutiverse of finite universes being infinite in number.  
>Let's look at the onescalled the 'universe in which the events that transpired in the cartoon show in the type 1 coordinate 1 universe called Captain N' actually occured.<br>Sigh.  
>Normally in this universe, the character Kevin is... Well... How do we say this... He's a jock. And he's trying to sell Nintendo stuff. He's sporty, potentially has a girlfriend, etc, but he's trying to shill Nintendo stuff.<br>Hang on a second.  
>"Oi, Dave, can you flip the polarity on the device, it's only showing one Captain N possibility!"<br>"Huh, I thought we fixed that bug last week. Here, it should work now."  
>"Cheers Dave."<br>Anyway, where were we... Ah yes, how bizarrely wrong the Captain N universe seemed.  
>There is a reason for this though. The creators didn't want to make a stereotypical nerd, for they were scared of the backlash from fans, as clever people who aren't athletic aren't likeable apparently in cartoons.<br>Well... What if we sent in a kid of the modern age through time and space to the realm of Captain N? A child who grew up with Playstations, N64s, and even tried his hand at the Dreamcast a few times.  
>A child who became a young man fascinated with Star Trek, Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, Quantum Leap, and many other shows which no jocky chav sports guy would ever like.<br>The Captain N... Who was intelligent due to a different upbringing and development cycle.  
>One who wasn't necessarily devoted to just Nintendo.<p>

The city was under siege, for the 30th year. The forces of the Power Palaces had managed to hold them off for this long with many casualties along the way. First, one of the Princess' most trusted allies and potential future suitor and king, Simon Belmont, was killed at the hands of Eggplant Wizard, by artichoke down his throat. Megaman was hit by an electromagnetic pulse emitter weapon fired from one of the Space Invaders Mother Brain had recruited for her cause in 1989. He lay deactivated in the labs of Doctor Thomas Right and Light, twins borne of a translation error in the User Realms, both brilliant scientists, but Right was more optimistic than the embittered and more cynical Light.

Out of those who would've been a part of the original N-team before their Chosen One was lost and disintegrated in the User Realms during the transferrence process due to a faulty RGB cable connecting his NES to his television, only Kid Icarus and Queen Lana had survived, and both were struggling to keep their world standing.  
>30 years had taken its toll on both of them. The now-teenaged Kid Icarus, who recently uncovered a huge backstory event in his own world which gave him the name Pitt and allowed him to develop his own realm more so they could fight with more force, was in charge of training the endless troops that Queen Lana had spawning in the Game Worlds every second. Some were already trained and ready for battle due to their own backstories, but there always was a subtle detail which he had to teach his recruits so they could fight in such a way that the logic-bound Brain-ites could be pushed back. That was the term they used. Push back. Always, it was 'push them back beyond the Master Control Units', or 'push them beyond the Capacitance Fields'. Never defeat.<p>

All Queen Lana's dreams of ever defeating Mother Brain ended in 1987, when Captain N didn't arrive and her betrothed was killed. Not that she wanted to get married to Simon Belmont, especially the twisted and egotistical version he had become after finding out about his universe being fictional in the User Realms, but the point still stood that she was basically a widow now, and she did feel rather depressed about it in the rare moments when the battle had abated enough for thoughts about her own feelings could emerge.  
>She had tried to take the Items of Power for herself, to change the course of battle, but the PowerGlove, a mystic sage who had no alliegance except to the One who could destroy evil in all its forms but was willing to help others to facilitate the summoning of the One, said that there would be another One, one who would posess greater power than the first Captain N had he arrived in the Power Palace, and he would claim the Items of Power for himself, and thus it was not hers to take.<br>She kicked the Power Glove in the control pad, and they had a very brief fight, before he had her pinned against the wall, yelling at her to calm down and listen to his advice.

It was, she recalled, one of the few moments in recent years where she had ever actually felt fear. For a long time, her only emotions were either very hot, a lethal rage which somewhat blinded her... Or a very dark period of logic and rationalism, where she would make decisions with ruthless efficiency. She called these dark periods 'being in the Dark Zone', a phase of her mind in which she was the perfect commander for her armies. She noted that she tended to win more against the Brain-ites when she was being colder and darker, and she tried to be like that as much as possible, a tricky thing to do intentionally, and she almost lost the Tower Defence Fields when failing to be quite cold and rational enough in one skirmish. She forgave Power Glove for striking her during their fight, and they even harder from then on to save the multiverse of the Gaming Realms.

Ever since the 1980s, more game Realms had started to appear. Some were ancient ruins, like the Atari worlds, although there were still the occasional survivors from that time, but they were usually simplistic, animalian organisms, such as the Pac Men, who were a race of very small but not microscopic organisms that lived purely to eat little naturally occuring sugar deposits, and, using enough sugar, can develop features for a few generations long enough to devour their natural predators, the Ghost Blobs.

Also, towards the latter days of the 1990s, a race of psychics who claimed they came from a game called Psychic Force, appeared, and they worked with the Black Mesa Training Computer AI Hologram System to create a safe haven for themselves where they did not have to get involved in the fight at the Power Palace until they had resolved their own internal conflicts.

In fact, that was the reason why Lana's forces weren't as big as they could've been. They were consisting of old Game characters that weren't as popular any more, ones that were forgotten. Even the prototype Megaman-Blue that Dr. Light made to replace Megaman was beginning to have to resolve problems in the Light-dimensions from time to time, for that universe's Dr. Wily was coming dangerously close to reaching a technological stage where Mother Brain would take notice and decide to travel over there to claim another great but evil scientist for her regime.

And as for Link, of Hyrule? She had no idea what happened to him. They tried to open a Warp Zone to Hyrule once, but all that happened was a huge surge of water came from the pipe, followed by some cel-shaded rusted bits of swords from the Battle of Time against Ganondorf.

She was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the forces of Mother Brain.  
>It had become a war of attrition, over the years. Whoever could muster the most amount of villains or heroes on their side would win, ultimately. However, they were eventually sucking heroes and villains from the same worlds, and thus were perfectly balanced in their recruitment.<br>The year is 2011. They needed a hero.

I flipped on my Android phone and went on the NES emulator, NESoid, about to play a quick bit of Punch-Out before my Marketing lecture began.  
>I didn't expect a huge vacuum force to suck me into a small singularity above my phone into another universe.<br>_


	2. Lord Wilfred Mote, Esquire

The ceremony had begun.

Lord Mote had planned for this moment since the temporary fall of Nintendo in the brief period before the Nintendo 64 came out in the User Realms. A method of breaking past the laws of the universe, and opening a gateway to the said Realms.

All it took was a shard of bone from the Hero of Time, taken from a reincarnation of his body after one of his many deaths before he respawned.

It is an interesting fact that if you cut off bits before someone respawns in a game world, the cut off bits appear anew on the new body, however they will not simply disappear, if coated in White Space material.

How did he manage to get access to White Space? Simple. Being not a game character himself, or even indeed alive in any conventional sense, the cloaked robot underling had access to powers far beyond what Mother Brain's limited imagination could ever envisage.

The ceremonious grabbing of the Player and the mystic Dragging Through Timey Wimey Holes.

Lord Mote knew that if Mother Brain knew what he was doing, he would be stripped of life and rendered as nothing more than a mere gaming peripheral in the User Realms.

Back to being nothing more than a controller for a game console that was swiftly losing popularity as it was being outperformed in everything except its cheerfulness by other consoles, belonging to a company that was slowly dying, and throwing out gimmick after gimmick to chase a dying golden age of customers.

In the Game Realms, he was somebody. He could behave independantly of his creators.

He was... Free.

For a given value of free.

However, everything hinged on those who 'created' him in this multiverse. Doctor Wily, for one. One press of that EMP pistol trigger, and his circuits would be toast. Even worse, if anyone pressed down hard on his off switch, he would turn off very easily.

As a villain... He had a lot of weaknesses. And unlike most of the villains, he knew what he was supposed to be. And, inwardly, he rejected it.

Instead... He decided to be an element of chaos in a slowly more predictable world. The spanner in the works.

He could feel his emitters going wobbly, and knew, that if he was near a television screen with the sensor bar, it wouldn't show much more of the cursor than merest flickers.

The square glowed on the floor. It had been hard to draw, with the fabric of his safety cord being used as a tentacle to hold the databytes, but it would've worked.

He focused.

An infra-red signal was sent into the square, and the energy was transformed through an ancient arcane magic, that of a hidden loophole in reality, which would allow him to send his cursor through time and space to the point where there was none of either, and allowing him to bring the Chosen One into this world.

He who would either render the Realms in utter destruction and ruin... Or usher forth a new era of epic-epicness.

Of course, it wasn't a precise summoning, the Wii Mote knew. All he knew was that this would summon the Chosen One. It wouldn't specify where he would end up, or what state he would be. All it required is that he would have some kind of connection to the game in his hands. Some... Item, which had a relation to the Gaming Realms. The more connections it had, the more powers it would have.

The tunnel itself wasn't so bad. It was the mirror image of some bad CGI effect that was rather terrifying.

The problem was that it was frozen.

After hurtling through a huge swirling mass of data for a while, all of a sudden, it stopped. I couldn't speak, I tried, but I simply couldn't make a sound. Then, I saw it. Some weird green 3d effect in the shape of a cartoonish human, its eyes wide open in terror.

It was creepy, like a Youtube screamer image. In fact, I was half expecting it to be a screamer, and the volume in... whereever I was... was very low.

Lord Mote struggled to keep the connection, as a remmenant of the previous Chosen One collided with the current one, the terrified previous one having been stuck in the Ultimate Warp Zone for years. Kevin Keene was technically still alive and conscious as a data creature, but could see nothing but numbers scrolling past in an endless swirl, and could not be obtained by any known method. The current Chosen One was lodged on Kevin's data pool, which was corrupted after 30 years.

Mote closed his VideoLand-only eyes, and clenched his teeth, concentrating harder.

The swirling vortex started shuddering, as though I was a hammer being pulled handle first through a hole, and bouncing the head (as it's too big to fit) while getting the handel through, something which is quite hard to explain in words.

The green figure kept on lurching up to me, then retreating, without moving a limb on its body, it was still frozen.

Eventually, after what seemed like an hour, it passed me, and the sensation of speed despite no sense of wind passing by my non-existent body in this numbered vortex, returned.

Eventually, it stopped, and everything went white.

It hurt my eyes, which returned by this point, and I closed them instinctively. As the nerves suddenly realised that they had just been non existent for over 10 hours in percieved time, my body just blacked out to recuperate.

A capacitor started to discharge in Lord Mote's head, and he saw the Brain-ite minions come in the room to check on him. Mother Brain would know what he had done now.

She would be livid. She would probably try to hurt him.

He hoped that this Chosen One would be strong enough to beat her.

Otherwise... Things might get... Boring, again.

**Yeah, I'm going to stick with this story! **

**I'm not sure how to write a war-torn Kid Icarus. I'm debating whether to keep the speech imediment or not. Or write him like the modern Pitt, of whom I know very little about.**

**In any case, hope you don't mind the horrific fate I've given Kevin! ... Yeesh. Stuck in a Matrix swirly thing for eternity... Oh well. Not much we can do at this stage in the plot!**

**I'd like it if you review. Well, more than review, suggest what you'd like to see in later chapters! I'd love the inspiration, as I do get side tracked very SQUIRREL! *chases a squirrel for 2 years***


End file.
